


I Dressed You In Green Silk

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime needs something to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dressed You In Green Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for A Storm of Swords. You've been warned. 
> 
> Seriously.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the Five Acts Meme on LJ.

* * * 

She expects him to laugh.

“It was the only thing I could find.” Even then she was reluctant to steal it from the washing line of the inn she'd found a few miles back. Some poor servant will be punished today because she stole a lady's dress. 

Brienne expects him to laugh, to refuse, to throw the garment she holds out back in her face. Any other man would tell her to take off the armor she's wearing and put the dress on herself. But Jaime Lannister has never been like other men.

“I dressed as my sister once.” He muses. “It was a long time ago.”

He takes the dress with his good hand, gazing at it. “Of course, it was much better silk than this.”

“Of course,” Brienne says stiffly, though she knows that he knows she's unable to tell good silk from poor. Moreover, she doesn't care.

“I'll be over there while you change.” She starts to turn her back.

“Why?” Jaime asks, the hint of bitterness back in his voice. “I'll only have to call you back again if I need help.” He waves his stump at her mockingly.

“Very well.” Brienne turns to face him, folding her arms across her chest. 

She waits.

Jaime sighs. 

They're in a forest. In the middle of nowhere. His clothes are worn to shreds, from time and the stink of imprisonment and travel. No one else is here to see him wear a dress, and it hardly matters if they were. Jaime sighs again and tosses the dress back to Brienne to hold while he undresses. 

He strips awkwardly, grateful that at least they're near a stream. Once he's naked (Jaime counts himself lucky to maintain his manhood under the stare of a woman such as Brienne), he washes as much grime from his body as possible. 

Brienne observes the process silently.

“Like the look of me?” Jaime grins at her. He is no longer beautiful. ( _Cersei will hate that_ , he thinks.) What's left of his golden hair is matted and filthy, a quick douse in the stream does some good, but Jaime longs for a proper bath, like the one they shared at Harrenhal.

“Do you ever dream of that bath?” 

“No.” Brienne says immediately, yet her cheeks flush.

Jaime grins, and she looks away.

“I am as clean as I can possibly be. For now.” He shakes the water from his hair and leaves the stream. “Here, hold it out for me.”

Brienne hesitates, then holds the dress awkwardly so Jaime can slip his head through the collar, then his good arm, and then his stump. She's conscious of his naked body below, his cock damp against his thigh. The curls around it are still golden. Jaime clears his throat, and she steps back, letting the dress fall and cover him. 

Jaime pulls at the material, smoothing it out. “As soon as we reach another inn, you'll fetch me some proper clothes.” His legs are still damp, the dress sticks to them. He's conscious of the outline of his cock through the silk, even though he knows Brienne will not mention it. 

Still, the dress is clean and warm enough at the moment. He feels marginally better, even with skirts swishing around his legs. It strikes Jaime unsurprisingly that he's not ashamed of wearing a dress in front of Brienne, though he can't explain why. 

“Come on...we should be going.”

Brienne remains silent as she follows. If she were to voice the thoughts in her head, Jaime would most likely laugh. For she thinks Jaime looks strangely beautiful in the green silk dress she stole for him.


End file.
